


Hurt by you

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Multi Chapter, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne never expected to fall in love with someone other than Richard. It was a shock when she did. When Richard returns, she's faced with an impossible choice. Her childhood sweetheart or the former heart breaker she's dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt by you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just an experiment. I just wanted to do it. Don't take it too seriously :) I hope it's alright.

Her whole body tensed and her hunger vanished as she felt his eyes boring into her bare back. Edward, next to her, seemed to be oblivious to the change in her and for that she was incredibly grateful. Her reaction baffled even herself and explaining it to her boyfriend held no pleasure. After all, how do you tell your boyfriend that you're reacting to another man, like a nervous virgin on her wedding night? At her thoughts, she felt a crimson blush flood her cheeks rapidly. She didn't want to associate sex with Richard, it created thoughts she didn't particularly want to admit to having. She could still feel his gaze upon her and the desire to turn around to look at him too, was becoming almost unbearable. 

Her seat creaked as she shifted and fidgeted, obviously restless. It was here that Edward finally noticed how oddly his girlfriend was acting. A worried frown instantly came to his face. Whilst she still looked beautiful, with her pale blue dress emphasizing every curve she possessed, she looked flustered and warm. Her normally pale cheeks were bright red and hot. 

"Are you alright? You seem flustered." He asked her, raising his hand to her cheek, lightly. Her cheek felt boiling against his hand and Anne watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly. 

Despite the tenderness she felt towards his for noticing she was acting oddly, she couldn't help but want to swat his hand away. She knew exactly why she was hot and she had absolutely no intention of lying to the man sitting next to her. It was bad enough that she was having odd thoughts, as it was. It was for this reason there was a smile on her face as she answered him. 

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm just going to go for some air. I won't be long." She told him, softly, kissing his cheek as she got from her seat. 

At her light peck, she saw his mouth curve into a smile and for a couple brief moments, she forgot about Richard. She forgot about the prospect of seeing him again after so long. All she thought of was the man she'd fallen for. The change in him had been vast and some days, she hardly recognised him as the mean, unkind, nasty man he'd once been. He was far too kind for her to think of that. With the bottom of her long dress scooped in her hands, she quickly started making her way from the dinner table and the hordes of people talking around it. 

The only reason she'd come to the dinner party had been Edward and she was beginning to regret it. Her feet were beginning to ache badly in the heels she'd decided to wear and she felt weary and tired. With her spare hand, she rubbed at her face, tiredly, forgetting about the make up she'd so carefully applied many hours before. It was because of this she didn't notice someone approaching her. 

"Anne?" Richard's voice was soft, tender and almost whisper-like as if he couldn't believe it was her he was seeing. 

Despite the tenderness of his words, she instantly reacted strongly to his voice. Her hand dropped from her face and she couldn't help but gaze at him. His hair was messy, messier than she'd ever seen it and she felt the familiar desire to run her finger tips through it. On his handsome face was a sheepish smile, as if he was unsure of something. All this she noticed within seconds of looking at him. Anne, however, tried not to notice just how well he looked in a suit. The black suit made him look tall and older and for some reason, she remembered how her father looked in a suit. A smile came to her face, without her realising it. 

"I...I missed you. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to talk to you." He told her, nervously, his hands rubbing together as he gazed at her. 

As she heard him, her heart constricted painfully in her chest. Months ago, she longed for any recognition that he felt something for her and then he'd left. Seemingly never to return. Apart of her wanted to tell him how much she had missed him as well. Her pride, however, stopped her. Her throat constricted and she found herself incapable of speech. 

"Er. Uh. That dress is amazing." Once again, he sounded nervous and Anne willed herself to speak. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. He hadn't once stopped gazing at her, tenderly. 

The hurt he'd caused by leaving hadn't went in the days, weeks and even months that had followed and it showed in her response. It was curt and almost rude but she simply couldn't help it.

"Not the person in it, huh?" Her expression on her face was cold but her blush remained. With his eyes boring into hers, it had been impossible not to react to it. She always had. Even so, she felt a fool to react. To her the handsome, beautiful man in front of her obviously didn't care and that was hurting more than she thought possible. 

At her words, Richard looked shocked. His eyes widened and he edged closer to her. For a few moments, Anne wondered whether he was going to hug her. Her heart soared at the thought and instantly, she felt guilty as she remembered Edward. She shouldn't want to be in another man's arms, she shouldn't think them beautiful and handsome. More importantly, she knew she shouldn't want to be with him. 

"I did not say that, Annie. You know I didn't." His voice was imploring, as if he wanted to her understand his feelings. 

No matter how he sounded, Anne didn't want to listen to him. All he was doing was confusing her and upsetting her in equal measure. In that moment, she couldn't but yearn for Edward to be near her. She wouldn't need to hear Richard's attempts at being friend's again. 

"If you say so, Richard." It felt odd saying his name and she tried to ignore her stomach flipping over as she said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
